


Cover for "Butting Heads"

by Megg33k



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Butting Heads"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Butting Heads"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashyfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butting Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515247) by [trashyfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfiction/pseuds/trashyfiction). 




End file.
